


I Promise.

by Rocketmancos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Around the age of Ultron time, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky needs a therapist, Loud Sex, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Rimming, Sam doesn't want to be here, Sam helps him recover, Sam is babysitting, Sam thinks Bucky is straight, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers just wants to keep Bucky safe, Top Sam Wilson, and dick, but mostly a theapist, eating ass, not so secret relationship, power bottom bucky barnes, sad bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/pseuds/Rocketmancos
Summary: When the Avengers have to go on a mission to an old concentration camp, Steve doesn't want Bucky going. However, he can't be alone. Sam is bribed to stay with the soldier and keep watch even though the two don't necessarily "get along". Bucky is still recovering from the mess the Winter Soldier made. Pre Avengers: Infinity War. Around the same time as (or after) Age of Ultron.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re certain?” 

Steve failed to mask his concern as the words left pursed lips. He glanced across the familiar images, knowing all too well what they entailed. A visit to the past was in his future, a visit that the man knew would be far from painless. Visiting old concentration camps wasn’t how he wanted to spend his week. The Avenger knew he had a handle of his own his past, he knew what he had done to cement himself in this current reality and stay away from the draw of a past life. But he also knew Bucky. And Bucky was a whole different story. 

The remaining members of the team could sense the tangible concern wafting off of Steve. Standing idly by and waiting for the others to return was the last thing Bucky would ever agree to. Yet somehow they had managed to convince the man to yield his duty and pride and sit this mission out. Maybe there still were some things Steve didn’t know about his oldest friend. 

“It’s common sense, Cap,” Tony’s voice said effortlessly. “Guy’s a ticking time bomb, he could blow at any second. We can’t have that, especially not now.” 

There was truth in the billionaire’s words, but it was one that nobody necessarily wanted to acknowledge. Everyone seemed to silently agree with Tony’s words, however, nods and exchanges of similar feelings were expressed around the table.. All those gazes refused to stay focused for long, though. 

With a sigh of defeat, Steve knew he had to put his priorities in check. They had been given orders and those needed to be followed. Whether that meant personal discomfort or emotional turmoil, he knew he would see it through. Though there still was one thing bothering the blonde. 

“Someone else has to stay behind. Bucky, he….” his voice trailed off for a brief moment, uncertain of how to entertain the subject. “He’s better off not being completely alone. I think we all can agree on that.” 

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Bucky had made his way down the stairs from his room and was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest. Guiltily eavesdropping into the conversation was the only way he could learn the truth straight from the source. He was tired of being seen as weak. He knew could handle it but… he wanted the break. This could be a blessing in disguise, he was tired of fighting. So he simply turned on his heel and retreated back to the solace of his room.

A similar silent agreement followed the Captain’s statement. Though there was a deafening silence following his request. Everyone was hoping the other would agree to the task instead. Roaming the room, eyes pleaded to one another, begging anyone to be the hero in this situation. Eventually everyone’s gaze landed on Sam, knowing full well that he was the one of the few who could handle the “bullshit of Bucky” as he so eloquently stated. 

“No.” 

The stares hardly wavered as Sam crosses his arms over his chest in defiance. There was absolutely nothing on earth that could convince him to do such an absolutely degrading chore. Babysitting was not high on his list of things to do on any particular day, especially not when it involved the coldest member of their team, aside from Natasha. 

“Not happening. Nothing you say is going to change my mind,” Sam stated firmly, shaking his head and trying to avoid any direct eye contact with the others. 

“I’ll show you how to take his arm off,” Steve offers. 

“...Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt like he was the one who had gotten the truly dangerous mission. The others would have back-up, countless ways to help one another and support each other. This was a solo mission, something he had not done in a long time. Certainly not since he joined the team. He knew nobody would be able to help him aside from himself. Would he even be able to handle this? Maybe if he left Bucky alone for most of the time they could merely co-exist for a little while and be done with it. 

“They owe me a huge favor for this,” Sam grumbled as he turned the corner towards Bucky’s room. He was certain he would find the soldier there, as he had not been invited to their previous meeting for the obvious reason. Sam hesitated in front of the door for a just a moment, think carefully through how he would explain their situation. Praying Bucky was at least in a decent enough mood to avoid any bloodshed, the man knocked on the bedroom door. 

Bucky looked up from the book he was reading when he heard knocks. He stared at it for a few moments, considering whether or not it was worth the effort, before standing up to answer. Twisting the knob, he was closely greeted by Sam’s face. Bucky had pulled his hair back into a bun to keep it out of his face. He wore sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt, unintentionally (but completely intentionally) hiding his metal arm from his own sight. “... Did they leave already?” he asked, looking passed Sam into the empty hall. 

They had left Bucky here, but they didn’t trust him to be left alone. That’s what hurt the most. “You got stuck here too? Sorry, I know it’s not the best way to spend your week. Babysitting.” Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, he locked eyes with the man in front of him. “Uh… Was there something you wanted?” He obviously knew the situation. He was a soldier, not stupid. 

He was taken aback by similar words being said from Bucky’s lips. It was as if the man had heard the exchange from before. Brushing it off as circumstantial, Sam continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Glancing behind him as Bucky mentioned the others, Sam nodded yes to answer the question. 

“They’ll be back within a few days. They promised, don’t worry.” The words were harmless but he knew that they held a lot of power over the soldier. The man would never admit it, Sam knew, but there was a fear of being left behind that stayed rooted in the Winter Soldier. 

Nodding slightly with Sam’s words, he sighed out and looked down at the book in his hands and then back up at him. “Yeah, I know.” He muttered, before making eye contact with Sam. “I won’t hurt you, okay? I know everyone thinks I will. They still think I’m the Winter Soldier.” Again, Bucky was very aware of everyone’s feelings towards him. He was quiet now, nothing like he was back in the ’40s. Steve was the only one who knew what he was like before Hydra. The happy-go-lucky guy who always had a smile on his face. He would go out of his way to make sure everyone else was happy, as well as himself. Maybe if everyone didn’t treat him like an assassin, he’d go back to his old ways. He really needed someone to talk to; a therapist or something. However, no one knew his trauma. Steve had tried to help, but Bucky didn’t trust any of them. They’d never been to war, they’d never been through what he had been through. They would never understand.

No one would ever understand.

Sam could easily sense the distrust that seemed to shroud Bucky like a security blanket. It was something he was never seen without, clutching his independence like it was the only thing he had left in this world. Maybe it was, the more Sam thought on it. He could hardly think of a time where Bucky had been open, a time where he had been willing to rely fully on the help or assistance of another person. There was so much behind that, so much to unravel. Sam had to trust his life to this man, and yet he knew next to nothing about him. Was this the chance to try and change that? 

“You’re crazy for thinking I’m going to let you stay in this room feeling sorry for your damn self,” Sam countered, gesturing his head out in the direction of the afternoon sun. “Come on. We could both use the air.” 

“What?” Bucky seemed taken aback by the forwardness and demand Sam had made.

“We’re going outside. Let’s go.” Sam took a step away from Bucky’s door and towards the one that leads outside.

“No. I’m fine in here.”

“You’re wallowing in your own pity. You’re not fine. When was the last time you even showered?”

“Shut up.”

“Let’s go and I’ll stop bugging you.”

“... Promise?”

Taking a moment to comprehend what the man had said, Sam nodded at him with a gentle but weary smile. “I promise. C’mon, put some proper clothes on and meet me outside.”

Bucky sighed and backed into his room, door staying open while any other sane person would have closed it in order to change. Picking out a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a different colored shirt, he changed into them reluctantly. Why the hell was he doing this? Putting on socks and his shoes, he brushed through his ratty hair on his way outside. He hadn’t stepped outside in quite a bit, and honestly? He wasn’t too psyched for it. The sun hurt his eyes. 

Eyes widened as Bucky changed, Sam was taken aback by the sudden nudity before him. He was sure it wasn’t anything that Bucky was attempting to do to him, but it still took him by complete surprise. Different upbringings had obviously created two very different men, but this still didn’t stop the obvious embarrassment and slight twinge of curiosity that filled Sam as he moved to the side with a glance and clearing of his throat. 

Once finished, the two men silently found their way out into the welcoming sunshine. It was a fair day, with just the slightest breeze rustling the limbs of nearby trees. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling it all rush through his body. A perfect flight pattern was already running through his mind as he finally moved his gaze back to the other man. 

“You up for something different today?” 

“What do you mean?”

Looking up at the blue cloudy sky, Bucky let the cool breeze run through his long hair. He was always weary of everything, he seemed to forget about the good things in life. The cool air of New York, farmers markets, his plums. Glancing back at Sam, the 40’s man furrowed his thick eyebrows in confusion. What the hell did he have planned? Sam always had that dumb look on his face, Bucky could never tell what he was up to. Albeit they didn’t usually spend more than 10 seconds around each other, but he knew /something/ was up.

“I don’t like that look on your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, co-creator is @TheFaustianSpider on Instagram! This chapter wasn't BETA'd whoops. Let us know what you think!


End file.
